Skystar's Destiny
by Bananastarxox
Summary: "The Hawk will rise and Thunder will fall, but the Sky will crush the Hawk and save the Thunder." Skykit has always dreamt of being a great warrior, but will the challenges ahead stop her?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Leader: Stormstar - Stormy gray tom with brilliant green eyes

Deputy: Oakleaf - Pretty brown she-cat with smart amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Frostberry - White she-cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors:

Ambersky: Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerleaf: Ginger tabby she-cat with sharp green eyes

Smokewing: Smokey-gray tom with sky blue eyes

Bumbleflight: Pale gray tabby tom with dark stripes on his back and pale green eyes

Brindlefur: Cream she-cat with intelligent amber eyes

Larkfrost: Brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Echostream: Pretty blue-gray she-cat with emerald green eyes

Rainstorm: Stormy-gray tom with blazing amber eyes

Swiftshadow: Black tom with a white underbelly, paws and ear tips and mysterious blue eyes

Silverlight: Silver tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes

Ivyshade: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerstripes: Brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Graywing: Gray tom with amber eyes

Hailstorm: Huge white tom with scars all over him and cold, dark blue eyes

Sagefrost: Golden she-cat with darker spots all over her pelt and green eyes

Apprentices:

Briarpaw: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Redflower: Dark ginger she cat with warm blue eyes (Mother to Skykit and Lionkit)

Cloudfrost: Beautiful white she-cat with frosty light blue eyes (Mother to Creamkit, Hawkkit and Snowkit)

Kits:

Skykit: Pretty silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

Lionkit: Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Hawkkit: Dark brown tabby tom with cold blue eyes

Creamkit: Cream tom with amber eyes

Snowkit: White she-cat with light green eyes

Elders:

Mousefang: Gray tabby tom with long fangs and blue eyes

Blindeye: Brown she-cat with a blind eye and a amber eye


	2. Kit Games!

Skykit scented the air and growled, _ShadowClan warriors!_ Lionkit, her brother, barreled towards her flank, tiny claws extended and ears flattened menacingly. Skykit tumbled to the ground with her brother on top of her, pinning her down.

"Got you!" Lionkit crowed, his eyes gleaming with triumph. Skykit went limp and let out a pretend whimper of defeat. Her brother loosened his grip and Skykit, fast as lightning, shot out of his grip and threw herself on top of him, pinning him down on the shoulder.

Lionkit yelped in surprise as he was thrown on the ground and felt strong paws plant themselves on his shoulders. "Got _you_!" Skykit purred happily. "Fine, I give up!" Lionkit wriggled around, trying to get out of his sister's grip. "Get off of me, you great lump! You're not exactly as light as a feather, you know?" Lionkit added teasingly.

Skykit narrowed her sky blue eyes dangerously, though her eyes were still playful. "Say that again!" Skykit challenged, crouching down.

Lionkit accepted the challenge and repeated, "You're not exactly light, you know?" Skykit launched herself at her brother with her paws extended. Lionkit yelped in surprise and scrambled away from his sister. But Skykit quickly caught up to him, her nimble paws skimming the ground. She was the fastest kit in the nursery. With her slim body and nimble paws, she could outrun any kit.

Lionkit finally gave up and collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry! I give up!" Skykit leaped onto him and looked at him, her eyes gleaming mischievously, "Promise you never say it again?" "I promise." Lionkit mewed solemnly.

Then Redflower, their mother, came out of the nursery and called "Its time to come in, kits. It's getting late." Both kits looked at the setting sun and groaned; they hadn't realized that they played for so long. Skykit got off of Lionkit and both of them trudged towards the direction of the nursery.

When they went into the nursery, Skykit looked around the tightly woven den and sighed. They still had three moons to go before they could become apprentices.

In the older litter, Creamkit, Hawkkit and Snowkit, they were five moons old and were always boasting about how much older they were than them, though Snowkit not so much. Snowkit was much nicer and only joined in when Hawkkit and Creamkit gave her death glares, reminding her what they would do to her again.

Last time, when Snowkit wanted to stop her brothers from teasing her, they had scratched her badly and told her to stay quiet, claiming that she had walked into a bramble thicket.

They greeted them as they walked into the nursery with cold glares, but Snowkit didn't glare at them, instead, she glared at her brothers frostily. Skykit and Lionkit ignored them and stalked to their nest.

Redflower had taken a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and was waiting patiently for her kits, oblivious to the icy glares from the other kits. "Come on, let's eat." She meowed, in a voice as smooth as honey.

Skykit and Lionkit ripped into the squirrel hungrily as they hadn't eaten since dawn. Redflower waited until they had finished and gulped down the remains, which fortunately, was half of the squirrel.

Skykit yawned drowsily, even though it was still sunset. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" Stormstar's yowl echoed around the clearing. The warriors padded out of their den and walked towards the Highledge.

"Can we go? Please!" Skykit suddenly felt her sleepiness drift away as she heard her brother's pleading mew.

"Of course you can! Now that you are three moons old, I assume that you are allowed to go." Redflower glanced out of the nursery, where the warriors were already sitting in places where they could see the leader. "You better hurry if you're attending the meeting, it's about to start."

Skykit and Lionkit yelped in excitement about attending their first ever Clan Meeting, then scrambled out of the nursery towards the fallen tree, where Creamkit, Hawkkit, Snowkit and their mother, Cloudfrost sat.

"Decided to come out from the nursery, kits?" Hawkkit meowed, when his mother had turned around. "Well, let the _older _ones show you how to behave properly." Creamkit sneered, Hawkkit and Creamkit looked expectantly at Snowkit, who had been looking at them uncomfortably. She snapped out of her daydream as her brothers turned their eyes on her. "Uh, y-yeah." she meowed hesitantly, dropping her gaze on to her snowy-white paws.

"Weakling." Hawkkit muttered and Creamkit nodded, agreeing with his brother. Skykit and Lionkit were very angry at first, but when they heard this comment, Skykit could contain her anger no longer. "STUPID FURBALLS! I have had enough of you! Tormenting your sister! Teasing us! You had better change your attitude or else I'll-" She broke off when she realised that she had yowled so loudly that Stormstar had broken off from his speech and he, along with everyone else, was staring at her.

"S-sorry." Skykit shrank into a tiny ball, embarrassed and scared. "Now be quiet and listen to what Stormstar wanted to say." Even though her eyes were disapproving and stern, her voice was sympathetic. Stormstar coughed pointedly, drawing the attention of most of the warriors and continued to speak, though some of them kept staring at Skykit, shocked that a three-moon old kit would dare to interrupt the Clan Leader during a very important Clan Meeting. Skykit lifted her head towards the Highledge self-consciously, her pelt still burning with embarrassment.

Beside her, Creamkit and Hawkkit snickered quietly, which made Skykit's embarrassment disappear and anger replacing it. Skykit swallowed back an angry retort and forced herself not to leap at them and wipe that arrogant smirk off of their faces, though she kept fidgeting impatiently, desperate for this meeting to end.

Stormstar finished his speech, warning them about Twoleg Traps, and stood proudly on the Highledge, observing his Clan of loyal, strong warriors. With his head held high and his tail flicking happily,he descended from the Highledge to his den.

Skykit could not help thinking of the way Stormstar had stood on the Highledge, addressing the Clan. With his chest puffed out and his head and tail held high, he looked down at his warriors. The power he felt! Skykit felt raw hunger as she thought more about it. _Yes, when I grow up, I will be the best leader ThunderClan has ever seen!_


	3. We're finally apprentices!

Skykit struggled to get from under her mother's rough tongue, but the firm paw holding her would not give way. Finally, exhausted, she gave up. Beside her, Lionkit's golden coat was gleaming in the bright sunlight. He sat at the at the entrance of nursery, paws kneading the ground impatiently as they wait for their apprentice ceremony. _My ceremony! _ The more she thought about it, the more excited she got.

"There," Redflower, her mother mewed, her paw letting go of Skykit. As soon as her mother's paw let go of her, she shot towards the entrance of the nursery, where her brother was sitting, and joined him there. "Where is Stormstar and when is he going to start our ceremony?" Lionkit asked impatiently, tail tip twitching with annoyance. "We've been waiting for ages!"

Skykit couldn't suppress her purr of amusement at the frustrated look on Lionkit's face. Redflower purred soothingly, "Stormstar's out on border patrol and will be back anytime now, they've been gone all morning! Now sit patiently and don't get your pelt dirty again!" She added with a glare at Lionkit, who was rolling around on the ground. Lionkit sat up again and saw his mother's angry gaze. "What?" he asked, oblivious to what he had done.

Redflower signed, her whiskers quivering. "Come over here and let me clean you up, before the ceremony starts." She started to lick Lionkit behind the ears, then added "It should be soon, it's already sunhigh." Skykit scraped at the ground with her claws impatiently, she couldn't wait for her ceremony to start.

Creamkit, Hawkkit and Snowkit had been made apprentices recently, now known as Creampaw, Hawkpaw and Snowpaw. They didn't miss a chance to tease them, sneer at them or pick on them and it was really annoying. But Snowpaw only did so when her brothers forced her to and reculantly, because she didn't want to tease them in the first place.

_They'll have more competition than just each other and the other apprentices, once _we_ become apprentices. I can't wait to beat Creampaw and Hawkpaw at training, what I'd give just to see the look on their faces! _Skykit thought happily, her paws itching with excitement. _ When is Stormstar and his patrol coming back, I mean, it's already sunhigh! _

Just then, Stormstar and his patrol, consisting of Dapplepelt, Larkfrost and Briarpaw, an older apprentice, walked into camp with happy looks on their faces. Then, Stormstar leaped onto the Highledge, his glossy pelt shining as he moved. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" he yowled, summoning his warriors.

As the warriors padded towards the Highledge and settled down, Skykit forced herself not to squeal in excitement and run up to the Highledge. Instead, she forced herself to stalk slowly across the clearing, following her mother's calm, slow pace. She could sense that Lionkit also could not wait to be apprenticed as well. When they neared the Highledge, every cat was staring at them.

"Lionkit, come forward." Lionkit walked up to Stormstar, paws shaking. "From this moment on, you shall be know as Lionpaw." Stormstar looked around the clearing, his gaze landing on Larkfrost. "Larkfrost, you have received excellent training from Swiftshadow. I trust you to pass on everything that you have learned onto Lionpaw." Larkfrost stepped forward, eyes glimmering proudly, and touched noses with Lionpaw, who could barely contain his excitement.

Skykit became more and more excited as her turn came. "Skykit, come forward. From this moment on, you shall be know as Skypaw." Skykit repeated her name in her head. _Skypaw, what a great name!_ Stormstar called out "Echostream!" _Echostream! _ thought Skypaw, feeling a bit anxious. She had accidentally bumped into Echostream once while she was play fighting with Lionkit the senior warrior had snapped at her, telling her to watch where she was going. From that day on, she had avoided her whenever she saw Echostream.

But as Echostream approached her, she didn't see hatred or reproach, instead, she saw pride and happiness glimmering inside her emerald eyes. Skypaw relaxed instantly, she was worried that Echostream might not like her and treat her nicely. But now, it felt as though the rocks that were on her shoulder had slid off, and she felt a thrill of excitement instantly. She couldn't wait to start training!

"You have mentored Sliverlight and she is a credit to the Clan. I ask you to once more be the excellent mentor and pass on your knowledge and strength to this apprentice." Stormstar finished. Skypaw and Echostream touched noses and the Clan cheered for Lionpaw and her. "Skypaw! Lionpaw! Skypaw! Lionpaw! Skypaw! Lionpaw!" As Skypaw bathed in the cheers of her Clanmates, she saw that Creampaw and Hawkpaw were not cheering for her, _No surprise there. _ she thought dully, but what surprised her most is the look that Snowpaw was giving her brother. _ Is that ... hatred? _ Skypaw shook the crazy thought out of her head. Why would Snowpaw hate Lionpaw?

When the Clan had finished cheering for them, they came to congratulate them. Some of the warriors like Grayshadow and Blazefeather didn't come to congratulate them, but they were known for their sharp tongue so Skypaw didn't mind. Redflower and Smokewing, their father, came to congratulate them, purring proudly and whispering words of encouragement in their ears. But when Creampaw and Hawkpaw came, followed slowly by Snowpaw, their spirits dropped.

"So, _kits._ Finally became apprentices, huh? Learn from the older ones and stay out of our way, okay? Or else..." Hawkpaw hissed menacingly. Creampaw nodded in agreement and narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at them. Snowpaw looked away in silence, refusing to speak for the first time. Hawkpaw and Creampaw rolled their eyes in frustration and meowed "Well, Snowpaw? Say something!"

"No." Snowpaw mewed quietly, though raising her head defiant. "You have forced me to do things that I don't want to do and tortured me all my life, yet I have been too afraid to speak up for myself. But now, I will say what I've wanted to say all my life: I hate you!" Hawkpaw and Creampaw stared in surprise at their sister, but then regained their posture. "So? Remember that we an hurt you anytime that we want to, so take our advice and do what we tell you to do!" Creampaw snapped, glaring at his sister.

"If you dare again, I'll tell Stormstar _and_ claw your eyes out!" Snowpaw meowed bravely, though her paws were shaking with fear. Hawkpaw and Creampaw smirked, not afraid of the threats that their sister made. "If she doesn't claw you, I will!" Skypaw stepped forward, her brilliant blue eyes blazing with fury. Lionpaw stepped forward as well, his tail lashing. "So will I!"

The three of the left, marching towards the apprentices' den. Snowpaw helped to gather moss and bracken for their nests, "Thanks for sticking up blinked and looked away,nodding absent-mindedly.

Skypaw and Lionpaw left the apprentices' den and went to their mentors, "Should we give them a tour of the territory before sunset?" Larkfrost asked Echostream, unsure what to do. "That's what mentors do right after the apprentice ceremony, so I guess we should." "Yeah! You should!" Lionpaw piped up, Echostream and Larkfrost jumped in surprise, they didn't see their apprentice come over to them.

"Ok, let's go now, before it gets dark." Larkfrost meowed, turning towards the entrance of the camp. The four cats padded out of the camp and started towards the WindClan border. As they neared it, strong whiffs of WindClan scent drifted towards them. But today, the scents seem stronger than usual. Skypaw sensed her mentor's anxiousness and tensed up. She knew that her mentor was very brave and would only be tense when serious and dangerous things were happening.

Lionpaw looked at his sister, who was stiffening and asked "What's the problem?" Skypaw shook her head and kept silent, which was unusual for her since she was usually chattering like a blackbird. Lionpaw sniffed the air and smelled WindClan scent mixed with ThunderClan scent!

"Larkfrost!" Lionpaw hissed softly, trying to keep his voice down. Larkfrost turned his head and looked at Lionpaw. "I know, WindClan scent. Now keep silent." he answered curtly, flicking his tail impatiently.

Moments later, they heard some rustling in the bushes. Echostream raised her tail and beckoned them forward to crouch down. They peered through the tall bracken and saw a patrol of WindClan cats struggling through the thick undergrowth. Echostream beckoned Skypaw forward and whispered urgently into her ear "Go back to camp and fetch reinforcements! Hurry!"

Skypaw glanced at Lionpaw with envy, _ Why does Lionpaw get to stay and fight? It's not fair!_ She opened her mouth to protest when Echostream silenced her with a glare, signalling to her how important that this was. Skypaw shut her jaws and ran back to camp as fast as she could.

_My patrol is outnumbered already without me! __Will I be able to make it or wil__l I be too late?_


	4. More than just a border skirmish

Skypaw burst through the camp entrance, gasping for breath. The cats all stopped and stared at her in alarm. Stormstar came out of his den, hearing all the commotion going on in the clearing. "What's going on, Skypaw? Is something wrong?" he meowed urgently, worried about what he might hear next.

"WindClan...patrol...our...territory," Skypaw managed to choke out while trying to catch her breath. "WindClan is on our territory?" Stormstar's ears perked up in alarm at the news. "How many?" Gingerleaf, a ginger tabby she-cat, asked, stepping forward from the crowd. "A patrol, but I'm not sure how many." Skypaw replied, getting her breath back.

Her paws suddenly itched with impatience. "Stop asking questions! Larkfrost, Echostream and Lionpaw are outnumbered!" Skypaw yowled, not caring if she interrupted anything. All the cats in the clearing stopped chattering and looked at her, all their attention just on her. Skypaw gulped and then straightened hesitantly, issuing out orders. "Stormstar, can you organise a patrol and head towards the WindClan border? We need as many cats as we can!"

Stormstar nodded, not bothering to argue with her. "Gingerleaf, Bumbleflight, Brindlefur, Redflower, Ambersky, Smokewing and Briarpaw! You'll be in my patrol!" Skypaw opened her mouth to say that she also wanted to go, but Stormstar silenced her with a wave of his tail. "You can come too, Skypaw. Now, let's go!" Stormstar and his patrol, along with Skypaw, raced out of camp and towards the WindClan border.

Skypaw raced along with the older apprentice, Briarpaw. She had a solemn face on and was running steadily, keeping pace with the warriors. Skypaw faced forward and concentrated, thinking about whether they would get there on time.

As they neared the WindClan border, they heard battle yowls and screeches of pain echoing in the air. That made them run faster and when they arrived, they saw their Clan mates being pinned down by the WindClan cats.

Giving a battle cry, Stormstar lead his cats head on and rammed into the nearest WindClan cat. Heartbeats later, the clearing was full of cats tearing at each others' fur and clawing at their flesh. Skypaw searched for her brother Lionpaw, who was sure to have trouble fighting since it was his first day and he didn't have any training at all.

Then, she saw him. He was covered in wounds with patches of fur missing from his flank. Lionpaw was pinned down by a huge brown tabby tom that reeked of WindClan. The tom scored his claws across Lionpaw's muzzle, leaving a angry red weal on there.

Skypaw screeched in anger, ramming into the flank of the brown tabby tom. The tom stumbled, surprised at the sudden impact. He shook his head and recovered quickly, then he glared furiously at Skypaw. With a yowl of rage, he charged at her head on. But Skypaw was too fast, she stepped cleanly out of his way and he ran straight into a large oak tree.

Skypaw and Lionpaw chuckled at the sight of the brown tabby tom with a big bruise on his head slumped dizzily on the ground, it was quite a amusing sight. Then, Skypaw and Lionpaw turned towards the battle and leaped into the midst of it together, fighting side by side as though they had trained beside each other for moons. They clawed at every cat that carried WindClan scent and bit into their flanks, leaving teethmarks and claw marks on their enemies.

Finally, a yowl was heard above the caterwauls and screeches. "WindClan, retreat!" _Finally!_ Skypaw thought, relief rushing over her. Her wounds stung and she was exhausted. Beside her, Lionpaw was panting heavily, his injuries bleeding and ears flattened against his head. They fought well but it was for them as it was only their first day out of the camp.

But suddenly, they heard a mournful yowl and found Ambersky crouched over Redflower's body, which was slumped on the ground. Skypaw gasped in horror and nudged Lionpaw roughly, then ran towards their mother. Redflower's body was laced in wounds and her breathing was quick and shallow, she had been injured severely and needed treatment immediately.

"Lionpaw! Go and get Frostberry immediately!" Stormstar ordered, turning to the grief-strickend apprentice. Lionpaw had crouched beside his mother's body, but when Stormstar gave the order, he sprinted towards the direction of camp as fast as he can and didn't look back. _Please, StarClan, don't take her today! We still need her!_ thought Skypaw, pleading desperately yet silently. _  
><em>


	5. Redflower's Injury

_I must get to camp as fast as I can! Redflower depends on me! _Lionpaw thought hurriedly, his pace quickening. _Yes! I made it! _He sprang into the clearing and ran into the medicine den, barging in without warning. Inside, Frostberry was sorting the herbs she would need to heal the wounded warriors. She jumped in surprise as Lionpaw ran in and meowed quickly "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No! We need you to come immediately, Redflower is injured badly!" Lionpaw yowled, paws itching with impatience. Frostberry's blue eyes widen in alarm and she sprang up to grab a leaf wrap full of the things that she would need.

"Well? Show me the way!" She yelled impatiently, her voice muffled behind the leaf wrap. Lionpaw sprang out of camp, retracing his steps through the forest. Frostberry scrambled after him as fast as she can, scrambling over logs and ducking underneath low-hanging branches. Finally, they reached the place where the battle had taken place.

Frostberry saw Redflower and hurried over as fast as she could, then she set down the leaf wrap and inspected Redflower's wounds closely. "Gingerleaf, chew up some of this marigold quickly! Before the infection sets in." Frostberry ripped open the neat leaf wrap and shoved a pile of marigold towards the ginger tabby she-cat. Then she turned to Ambersky and ordered her to fetch lots of cobwebs immediately.

"Here!" Gingerleaf pushed a mass of chewed-up marigold towards the busy medicine cat. Frostberry snatched it up and smeared the ointment on Redflower's wounds. Ambersky returned a few moments later with thick wads of cobwebs wrapped around her paw. Frostberry unwrapped the cobwebs and pressed it gently on her sticky fur that was smeared in chewed-up marigold.

Though Frostberry was trying her best, Skypaw could clearly see that Redflower might not be able to make it unless Frostberry preformed some amazing miracle. Her breathing was ragged and hoarse, her body heaved with effort at every breath and her eyes were still closed.

Frostberry kept working with the herbs and finally, she finished treating her. "I'm finished, but we can't move her. It's too risky and we might accidentally open her wounds again." She cast a concerned glance towards the dark ginger she-cat. "But we can't just leave her here! It's too dangerous!" Smokewing protested, clearly not wanting to leave her in the forest alone.

"What if we post a guard? You know, to protect her." Stormstar mewed softly, not wanting to upset the smokey-gray warrior even more. "What if we move her _very _slowly and gently? Will that work?" Skypaw suggested, peering out from behind the cats. "Skypaw, didn't you hear what Frostberry said? We can't move her or else we'll risk opening-" Smokewing tried to reason with his daughter kindly but was interrupted by the white medicine cat.

"That might actually work!" Frostberry mewed, her dark blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "We can move her _very _slowly, I repeat, _very slowly. _Then we won't risk opening her wounds." she mewed in triumph. Skypaw nodded impatiently and reached forward to grab her scruff in her jaw, but she was stopped by Stormstar.

"No, Skypaw, let Smokewing take her." he mewed gently, gesturing towards her father. Skypaw nodded knowingly and stepped back, letting the grief-stricken warrior though. Smokewing grasped her scruff securely in his strong jaws and hauled her gently towards the direction of camp. The rest of the patrol followed slowly, shocked by the sudden events.

As they filed silently into camp, the other cats that were left behind quickly padded out from the dens, eager to hear all about the battle. Well, that is, most of them. Skypaw's spirits dropped even lower as Creampaw and Hawkpaw came towards them, sneering, followed by Snowpaw. "So, I heard all about the battle." Creampaw meowed in envy, "I bet you hid in a bramble thicket, that explains the wounds. After all, you don't know how to fight." Hawkpaw mocked them, a smug look on his arrogant face.

Skypaw growled threateningly while Lionpaw crouched down, ready to spring on them anytime. "For your information, we _didn't _hide during the battle and these wounds are _battle _wounds, not wounds from a bramble thicket." Skypaw meowed icily, digging her thorn-sharp claws in the soft earth. Lionpaw just glared daggers at the two of them.

"Well well well, looks like your mother is in a _little _situation." Hawkpaw meowed, glancing casually at the unconscious dark ginger she-cat. "Well, it doesn't really matter does it? It's not like she's actually important, right?" Creampaw nodded in agreement and stared challengingly at the siblings, as though daring them to try and make a move on them.

Skypaw has never felt so angry in her life before, stalking up to them, she spat in their face in fury. "You say that again and I swear to StarClan that I will claw your eyes off!" she yowled so loudly that her throat hurt, but she was so angry at the two coughed-up fur balls that she didn't even care.

Lionpaw could not stand it anymore and leaped onto the dark brown tabby tom. Hawkpaw writhed under his weigh, unable to defend himself. Lionpaw lost control of himself and raked his claws across Hawkpaw's flank, leaving deep gashes embedded in his dark brown pelt. Blood was gushing out of the deep wound and when Lionpaw saw this, he mentally cursed himself for doing it and leapt off of Hawkpaw.

"Sorry, I d-didn't know what came over me." Lionpaw explained, shame spreading over him. Hawkpaw glared at him and beckoned with his tail for Creampaw to follow. But Snowpaw approached him and meowed "Thank you, I've alway been wanting to do that." Her eyes were glimmering mischievously, but full of affection. Lionpaw dipped his head self-conxiously and replied "No problem.".

Skypaw and Lionpaw retired towards the apprentice's den, exhausted after the events. Though Skypaw was worn out, she could not bring herself to sleep, in fear of waking up and finding Redflower dead. Instead, she padded out of the warm, cozy den and to where Redflower lay, just outside of the Medicine Den. She curled up around her mother and buried her muzzle in her soft dark ginger fur, feeling less anxious. Slowly, she fell into deep, deep sleep.


	6. StarClan's Meeting

Skypaw woke up to find herself in a lush green meadow, everything was beautiful! She looked up and saw that the stars seemed brighter and closer to her than ever. _Where am I?_ she thought, _Am I in StarClan?_

"Yes, you are, little one." A smooth voice sounded from behind her. Skypaw spun around in alarm, finding a beautiful light ginger she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Sandflower. And I'm here to guide you to make the right decisions."

"Does that make me special?" Skypaw couldn't help asking eagerly, desperate for an answer. "You can say that." Sandflower replied with a light chuckle. "Wow!" Skypaw gasped in awe. "I have a prophecy for you, Skypaw." she continued. "How do you know my name?"Skypaw asked, mystified.

"StarClan cats intend to know a lot of things." Sandflower mewed softly, seeming sad. "Maybe _too _much." Skypaw cocked her head in confusion. "How can you know _too _much things?"

"You are curious, little one." Sandflower smiled, "It can be a good thing if you learn to use it wisely and correctly," then she frowned slightly. "But a bad thing if you use it incorrectly, even deadly." "What do you mean?" Skypaw asked, frightened by the words that the she-cat had uttered. Sandflower saw the scared look on the young apprentice's face and instantly felt guilty.

Sandflower brushed her fluffy tail across Skypaw's silver flank, comforting her gently. "Sorry, I've said to much." she apologised, whispering softly. Skypaw nodded, willing to forgive her.

"Now, can you tell me the _real _reason that you've summoned me here?" Skypaw asked, defiant. "Dark times are coming, Skypaw. Graver and more serious than ever before!" Sandflower meowed, her face becoming grim. "All the Clans will need your courage and strength if they are to survive!" "W-w-what d-do you m-m-mean?" Skypaw mewled, shrinking down on the earth. "_The Hawk will rise the Thunder will fall, but the Sky will crush the Hawk and save the Thunder." _Sandflower meowed strongly, the star in her fur shone brightly and her eyes gleamed with strength and wisdom._A prophecy! _thought Skypaw, _Is it about me?_ Sandflower nodded solemnly, as though she was reading her thoughts. _She probably is, _Skypaw figured out.

Suddenly, the meadow began to dissolve. "What's happening?" Skypaw cried out, now totally frightened by the events. "You're waking up, little one." Sandflower mewed softly, "Good luck, and may StarClan light your path!" Skypaw began to fall down a dark hole, and she blacked out completely.


	7. Tour of the Territory

Skypaw jolted awake and raised her head. She was at the entrance of the Medicine Den and curled around her wounded mother. Skypaw looked down at her mother and saw that the wounds are beginning to heal, thanks to Frostberry's herbs. Then, feeling the need to it, sat up and yawned widely, showing her white, sharp fangs. Suddenly, she remembered her strange dream from last night.

_Sandflower said that I was special! _Skypaw remembered, thrilled at the mere thought. But then, icy chills crept down her spine, _Sandflower also foretold darkness and destruction coming, and that the Clans need my strength and courage in order to survive._

Echostream and Larkfrost came out and summoned their apprentices. Lionpaw followed Larkfrost, ears drooping sadly. "Today, we're going to give you a tour of the territory." Echostream announced. "I hope that it will go well today." Larkfrost added. Skypaw and Lionpaw's interest perked up, _Wow! _ thought Skypaw. _This must be part of my great destiny!_

As Echostream and Larkfrost lead Skypaw and Lionpaw out of the camp, Skypaw glanced back towards the Medicine Den, where her mother was resting, longingly, wishing that she didn't have to go on the tour. But part of her _did _want to go on the territory, so she gave up and turned to walk through the thorn barrier with Lionpaw.

They traced the path that all the warriors used often and went in to the forest. After travelling a while, they came across a clearing. "This is called the Mossy Clearing, it's where we will spend most of our time training in." Echostream explained, her tail gesturing at the clearing. "The ground is mossy so when we practice battle moves, we won't hurt ourselves." Larkfrost added, nodding.

Skypaw nodded, her full attention on her mentor. Lionpaw blinked, then nodded absently, his thoughts somewhere else. Skypaw frowned, her brother seemed so unfocused. Usually, they would be bouncing around, excited. But today, her brother seemed so different. _Probably thinking about Redflower, _Skypaw assumed, veering slightly off the topic.

They continued walking in silence, occasionally giving the air a quick sniff. The battle was too vague and vivid for their liking. Finally, they stopped at a enormous tree. Skypaw gaped at the tree, it was the biggest tree she ever saw! Even Lionpaw's interest perked up and was staring at it in awe. "Now, this particular tree, is called the Sky Oak." Echostream meowed, glancing at the huge tree. "It has part of my name in it!" Skypaw squeaked happily, bouncing up and down like a kit.

Larkfrost and Echostream exchanged a glance and chuckled. Skypaw instantly stopped and looked at her paws, ashamed. "It's okay to be excited, Skypaw. But not during training or you'll scare all the prey from here to the other side of the lake!" Echostream meowed gently to the crestfallen apprentice. Skypaw looked up and smiled before she nodded solemnly. "Let's move on!" Larkfrost meowed impatiently.

The four cats padded on and on, first to the WindClan border, then turned around and headed back towards the ShadowClan border. "What's that stench?" Lionpaw exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. "That, is ShadowClan." Larkfrost mewed, "They have the most revolting scent ever! I don't know how they even stand smelling that every night and day!"

Echostream nodded agreeing. Skypaw and Lionpaw sniffed the air deeply, drawing in the scent of ShadowClan, however revolting it must smell. They had to memorise the scents of different Clans and had already drawn in the rabbity scent of WindClan. The ShadowClan scent smelled of pines and marshy ground. Skypaw choked on the scent and wrinkled her nose at the scent.

After ShadowClan, they padded down towards the lake. The air was cool and the waves were gently lapping at the shore. Skypaw gasped in awe at the sight of the long stretch of water. The most she'd seen was the puddles outside the nursery after raining, and she had often heard warriors and apprentices talk about how big the lake is but she didn't think that it was _this _big.

Beside her, Lionpaw was looking at the lake with his mouth open wide. "Awesome!" he meowed, his green eyes lighting up with excitement. He started to run towards the edge of the water when Larkfrost stopped him with his tail. "No, Lionpaw, it's dangerous if you fall into the water." he meowed, flashing him a warning look. "But-" Lionpaw started to protest but was interrupted by Larkfrost. "No buts, Lionpaw, it's for your own good."

"Same goes for you, Skypaw." Echostream mewed sternly, gazing at the silver apprentice. Skypaw nodded solemnly and stood still, wanting to prove to Echostream that she could behave properly. "Shall we go back to camp now? It's in the middle of the day and we didn't have anything to eat all day!" Larkfrost questioned, glancing at Echostream for an answer. Echostream nodded and the cats padded back towards camp.

_It's been a long day,_ thought Skypaw, _it's been a very long day._


	8. Hunting

Skypaw woke up, her bones aching with exhaustion and eyelids heavy with sleep. "Wake up, Skypaw!" Echostream was calling from the outside of the apprentices' den. "It's time for training!" Skypaw groaned silently, still exhausted from the tour on the previous day. After the tour, Lionpaw and her had something to eat and a little bit of rest. Then Echostream and Larkfrost had sent them to the nursery and elders' den with huge bundles of moss. They had worked till sundown and they agreed that the nursery and elders' den had never been cleaner.

"Let me sleep a bit more, please!" Skypaw begged, forcefully raising her head. "Lionpaw, Larkfrost and I were about to go hunting, but if you don't want to come with us, that's fine with me." Echostream shrugged as though it didn't really matter.

"Did you just say hunting?" Skypaw leaped to her paws, sleepiness gone. Echostream let out a purr of amusement, nodding at Lionpaw and Larkfrost waiting impatiently by the entrance. They were obviously itching to get to the Mossy Clearing. Skypaw didn't keep them waiting any longer and immediately bounded across the clearing, not waiting for Echostream, to the mentor and apprentice.

"Ready to leave?" Larkfrost asked, his eyes narrowing impatiently. "Yes!" Echostream meowed, stalking forward without waiting for the others. Lionpaw and Skypaw exchanged a glance before leaping forward with Larkfrost close on his tail.

They followed the trail that they had used before to the Mossy Clearing, which was as soft and springy as the day before. Skypaw, Lionpaw, Echostream and Larkfrost padded into the clearing without hesitation.

"Now, we will learn how to stalk a bird first." Larkfrost announced importantly. "Remember, you need to be fast and silent of the bird will take flight before you even reach it." Echostream added, "Larkfrost, could you please demonstrate?"

Larkfrost nodded and crouched down, then stalked swiftly and silently across the clearing. "Get it now?" Larkfrost asked, finally sitting up. Skypaw nodded silently, replaying what Larkfrost had just did in her head. "Now you try it." Echostream meowed encouragingly. Skypaw and Lionpaw quickly crouched down and began to stalk fast and light across the clearing.

"Now, I'll teach you how to stalk a mouse." Echostream offered, crouching down. She crept slowly and stealthily, then stopped and suddenly leapt, pinning a ball of moss to the ground. "Try it."

Skypaw and Lionpaw crouched again and this time, stalked slowly and carefully. They stopped for a while and suddenly, quickly pounced, pinning imaginary prey to the ground. Larkfrost nodded approvingly and meowed "You're ready." "Ready for what?" Skypaw asked curiously while Lionpaw dipped his head to one side, listening. "Now, we're going to go out and try to catch real prey using the techniques that we just taught you." Larkfrost glanced at Echostream, who simply nodded.

Skypaw and Lionpaw looked at each other in excitement. They couldn't wait to try catching real prey! "Let's go, then!" Larkfrost and Echostream led the way out of the clearing and towards the prey-rich forest. They stepped lightly, not wanting to step on anything that would scare away the prey. Suddenly, Echostream held up her tail, signalling for them to stop.

"Scent the air." She ordered softly, keeping her voice down. The scented the air and smelled the musky odor that they often smelled from the fresh-kill pile. _Mouse, _thought Skypaw, remembering the scent of the brown-furred creature. Skypaw sniffed the air once again and smelled that the scent was coming stronger from one side. She turned her head and instantly saw the furry plump creature nibbling at a big seed.

Skypaw tapped her brother gently on the shoulder with her tail tip and pointed her muzzle at the creature silently. Then, she pointed her tail at herself again. _I'll catch that one._ Lionpaw nodded silently, understanding her meaning. Then, she crouched down and stalked stealthily through the thick undergrowth. Then, she stopped and waited for the moment. Suddenly, she pounced squarely on the furry rodent. Skypaw bit down on it's throat and it went limp.

"Good catch, Skypaw." Echostream meowed, Larkfrost and Lionpaw following. Skypaw looked at Lionpaw anxiously, she was worried that he would be angry at her because she didn't give him a chance to try. To her relief, he didn't look sour at all, instead, he looked proud. "Well done, Skypaw!" "Thanks, Lionpaw!" Skypaw beamed happily. "Now, let's continue to hunt." Larkfrost mewed, stepping carefully over the debris littered on the soft forest floor.

They hunted for a while, catching some prey each. The forest was rich with prey since it was Greenleaf. Lionpaw had caught a shrew and a vole, while Skypaw added another mouse to her catch. Larkfrost had caught a huge plump squirrel and Echostream got a rabbit. Rabbits were a rarity to ThunderClan since they rarely stray from the open moorlands into the closed forest.

They were heading back to camp, carrying their catches when suddenly, the bushes rusted wildly. Skypaw and Lionpaw jumped in surprise, dropping their prey. Echostream and Larkfrost shuffled instinctively to surround the apprentices, protecting them. Skypaw bent her head to take her fresh-kill in her jaws and dropped it by the side. She then beckoned for Lionpaw, Larkfrost and Echostream to do the same.

Skypaw quickly dug a hole to keep the fresh-kill fresh and safe from whatever that was going to happen next. Lionpaw saw that and helped, his paws scraping at the soft forest floor. After they finished digging a hole that was big enough, they hauled the fresh-kill towards it and dropped it in. Then, they buried the hole and patted it, making it seem like that nothing had happened.

Suddenly, two large russet creatures jumped out of the bush, sniffing the air madly. Echostream and Larkfrost glanced at each other, then at Skypaw and Lionpaw. They crouched down and leaped at the pair of foxes, claws outstretched.

The foxes shrieked in surprise as the angry cats pounced on them, tearing at their pelts. "Run!" Echostream yowled, "Go and get help from the camp!" Without having a second thought, the two litter mates turned tail and ran, towards the direction of camp. "Come on!" Skypaw shouted impatiently, glancing at Lionpaw, who was lagging behind. "Okay!" he meowed, annoyed.

The two bursted into the camp, out of breath. "We found two foxes! Echostream and Larkfrost needs help!" Skypaw yowled as loudly as she could. "Quickly, before it's too late!" Lionpaw added.

Skypaw thought, _Will we make it in time? Or will we be too late?_

**A/N**

**Yay! Cliffie!**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will not be able to update as quickly as before due to the amount of schoolwork and the stress that it has been giving me. Sorry!**


	10. Fox Attack!

"Foxes?" Stormstar meowed, alarmed. "In our territory?" Skypaw and Lionpaw both nodded, tired. "Stormstar, should I organise the patrol?" Oakleaf, the Clan deputy, asked, stepping forward to stand beside her leader.

"Of course!" Stormstar replied quickly. Oakleaf dipped her head before yowling, "Swiftshadow! Smokewing! Gingerleaf! Ambersky! Hawkpaw!" The cats that she had called out scrambled quickly to stand beside the Clan Deputy. "You'll come with me!" Oakleaf ordered, pelting out of camp.

The cats leaped out of camp but weren't able to go far before Echostream and Larkfrost exploded out of the undergrowth. The cats halted in confusion, murmuring to each other. "What are you waiting for?" Echostream screeched in panic, shoving at the cats. "Run!"

Just the, two foxes bursted out of the undergrowth, in mad pursuit of the cats. Some of the cats shrieked in fear while a few others leaped at the foxes bravely, attempting to put them off guard and drive them away from camp.

Suddenly, one of the foxes, lifted his head and gave a loud shrieking call, which echoed around in the forest. Hawkpaw, Ambersky, Smokewing and Oakleaf, who had leapt onto the foxes, dropped to the floor and looked around nervously. "What's happening?" Hawkpaw meowed fearfully.

"I think that the fox just called for reinforcements!" Oakleaf meowed, her voice shaky. Just as she finished speaking, two more foxes exploded from the undergrowth, claws ready to tear flesh.

The cats recovered quickly at the sight of more attackers, unsheathing their claws. With a ferocious battle cry, the cats rose up against the foxes, claws flashing. Though the cats fought fiercely, they were outnumbered and beaten. Oakleaf saw that her warriors were exhausted and wounded. She panicked and yowled "We need back up! Hawkpaw, go back to camp and get more warriors!"

The brown tabby apprentice opened his mouth to protest, "But I-" "No buts!" Oakleaf hissed menacingly, lashing her tail. Hawkpaw, frightened, turned and ran back to camp. But one of the foxes broke free of the warriors chased after the apprentice, not wanting him to get away. Some of the warriors jumped off of the other foxes and ran after the other fox, desperate for it to not reach camp.

But as soon as the warriors jumped off of the fox, the other foxes shook the remaining cats off easily, snapping and biting, and ran after their fellow fox. Ambersky, Smokewing, Oakleaf and Gingerleaf jumped back up again, alarmed. "We've got to help our Clan mates!" Oakleaf ordered, "Come on!"

The ThunderClan cats ran after the trail that the foxes had left. When they were about to reach camp, they heard a scream of agony and a wail of anguish. Oakleaf bursted through camp to find that one of the foxes had taken hold of Redflower and was shaking her. Skypaw was clinging on it's back for dear life.

Skypaw gasped as Redflower drew her final breath and went limp! "Redflower! No!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for killing Redflower! She was one of my favourite characters! But something dramatic just _had _to happen!  
><strong>


End file.
